The Test
by KBeternallove
Summary: Spock must take a test in order to save Jim.


"The Captain has been gone a long time and he isn't answering his communicator," Sulu informs me as I enter the bridge.

"The Captain has been gone for 2.43 hours," I correct him. "The team found his communicator abandoned in an alley by the building designated for the meetings.

Jim beamed down alone as a diplomatic representative for Starfleet in order to make peace with a planet that just achieved space travel. The culture is very similar to Earth's late twentieth century. Most of the planet is uninhabitable; the inhabitable area is approximately the size of old Soviet Russia. There is one big city surrounded by towns and villages.

Jim beamed down to a village east of their largest city to meet with their elected governing body in secret. This was supposed to be the third and final day of the peace negotiations. They seemed eager to enter the Federation; everything had been running smoothly until this point. My Captain left me orders to beam down if something should go wrong.

"I believe the appropriate course of action is for me to beam down to the planet to find the Captain and insure his safety. I will beam down to the location his communicator was found and I will go alone. If I don't check in every hour, I want a team to beam down to my last known location. Mister Chekov, you have the conn."

I exit the bridge and enter the turbolift to get to the transporter room. This is the second time this month that the Captain has gone missing. When I find him, I will remind him of Starfleet's regulation involving beaming down to planets as a team.

"Good afternoon, Mister Scott. I will be beaming down to the spot where the communicator was found. I have left instructions for others to beam down if I don't check in at appropriate intervals," I say as I enter the room and take my place on the transporter pad.

Mr. Scott's smile lights up his whole face when he sees me. I, as usual, fail to comprehend why he is smiling.

"Aye, sir," I hear as my molecules are broken down and reassembled in a new location.

After mentally assuring my molecules have been correctly assembled, I take in my surroundings. I am in a dead end alley, and I appear to be beside the designated building for the meeting. With few other options, I enter the building in search of clues.

My senses are assaulted by numerous stimuli. Sweat and alcohol are the most abundant smells in the room. The lights are turned low and it would be hard for humans to hold a conversation without being a few feet away from each other. I cannot locate another exit.

I walk to the bar and inquire of the barkeep, ""I am looking for Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise."

"Does he have blond hair and an average height and build?"

"Yes. Where can I find him," I ask.

"Don't know. Never seen him before in my life."

I arch my eyebrow and question, "Then how do you know what he looks like?"

Before I get an answer, the music stops and there is a strange commotion behind me. I turn to see my Captain being led in. My breath momentarily stops when I see him. Jim is wearing only enough black material to cover his genitals and makeup to highlight his every perfection. He is being led in by a chain attached to handcuffs.

"Why is he dressed like that," I demand of the bartender.

"Someone will win him tonight as their sex slave," he states matter-of-factly.

"They have no right to do that to him."

"He agreed to it."

"Attention everyone," a voice booms from a man with four arms. "We are about to begin tonight's games. Is there a challenger amongst you who will step forward?"

The room goes quiet as the people look expectantly from face-to-face. No one seems willing to step forward.

"I do," it takes me a moment to realize that the voice was mine.

"We have a challenger! Who are you going to wager?"

The crowd parts so that I can see the stage clearly. Jim gives an embarrassed smile and a light shrug.

"I wager myself."

The room is filled with a slight murmur; apparently I did something that is out of the ordinary on this planet.

"You do know that you will be my slave for the rest of your life if you lose, right?"

"I fully understand the consequences of my actions."

A look of astonishment appears before a smirk as he remarks, "A Vulcan as a sex slave...that's a first. As you wish. Do you want to talk to him first?"

I nod as my legs take me to the stage. Jim looks furious. If I wasn't a Vulcan, I would be absolutely terrified.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," Jim whispers angrily through clenched teeth.

"I am saving my Captain as Starfleet mandates I do."

"No. You are selling yourself into Human...Vulcan trafficking."

"I am not leaving you to this fate, Captain. I refuse to leave you here," I say calmly.

Jim is at a loss of words.

"Is he of your liking?"

Jim turns bright red. I am at a complete loss of words.

I simply say, "Indeed."

"Then let the challenges begin. This will be a best of three matches. The first battle of wits."

With a grand flourish, the man points to a 3-D chess board.

I barely suppress a smirk. That was a poor choice of their part.

On the Enterprise.

"What do you think is going on down there," Sulu asks.

"I don't know, but I hope everything will work out," Uhura anxiously answers him.

"Me, too. I can't believe it has taken his long. Sometimes I just want to scream at them," McCoy rants to no one in particular.

Back on the planet

"Checkmate," I inform my opponent.

That was one of the easiest games of chess I have ever played. It was as if he has never played 3-D chess in his life.

"Alright. You won one. Now it is a test of stamina."

A rope is pulled and a clear tank filled with water becomes visible at the back of the stage.

I reflexively gulp as I guess the nature of the second test.

"The winner of the second test is whoever can hold their breath the longest underwater.

Jim yells, "That's not fair. Everyone knows that Vulcans fear water."

My Captain is right. Water is very scarce on Vulcan; the planet is mostly covered in desert that lacks any measurable body of water. It is carefully distributed. I was exempt from any water training and tests at the Academy because of planetary differences. I've never been underwater.

"Jim, it is fine," I don't know who I'm trying to convince with that statement.

I see that my opponent is taking off clothes, so I follow suit. I hesitate when I come to my boxers.

"Shy," the man inquires mockingly.

"I would prefer to leave them on."

"It really doesn't matter because you will belong to me soon, anyway."

When I do not respond, he motions me towards the tank set into the ground of the stage. We sit with our feet hanging over the edge as he eyes my fuming Captain.

"I do not believe that I caught your name," I say to distract my mind from the water my feet my feet are hanging a little over an inch above.

"I didn't say my name, Spock, but it's Taxel. You're going to hold onto the bar. It will pull us down at the same time so that neither of us can cheat. Whoever surfaces first will lose."

"I've never told you my name," I say suspiciously.

"You can't make him do this," Jim interrupts. "It's not fair," Kirk screams angrily at Taxel.

"Oh, but I can. Your friend is on our planet and will follow our rules," Taxel announces gleefully.

"He is right, Captain. I must fol-," I pause from shock as I slowly slide into the pool and continue as if it never happened, "-low their rules."

I feel my heartbeat accelerate to two-hundred beats per minute under my right ribcage. I would never admit it to anyone, but I am feeling fear.

I grab onto the bar tightly because I know that is the only way they are getting me underwater. The bar slowly begins its descent. This will be the first time in my life that I will be totally submerged in water. I take a deep breath to steady my nerves. After 20.3 seconds of descending, we are totally submerged.

I begin the Fibonacci sequence from the place I left off last time: number 1727 in the sequence.

My distraction doesn't last long. The water is all around me, suffocating me, crushing me, killing me.

I let go of the bar and kick for the surface, I emerge quickly and immediately proceed to get out. I am undeniably shaking.

"I believe we are tied, my green-blooded friend. Whoa, easy there. If looks could kill, my murderer would be a supposedly peaceful Vulcan."

I cleanse the look of hatred that must have formed on my face and redress in my uniform.

"I believe we have one more challenge," I say to change the subject.

I look to my Captain to see what he thought of my embarrassing display in the water. I am shocked not to see anger or disappointment but worry.

"You're right, Spock. Our third challenge is a battle of strength. We will have a fight. There is one rule for this fight: the first to give up, pass out...or die loses. It's that simple."

"May I please speak with Spock," Kirk all but begs of Taxel.

"Why not," he shrugs.

I walk over to Captain Kirk and arch my eyebrow.

Jim speaks to me in a hushed whisper, "You can get out. In the event of a tie, you can bow out. You can leave now and not face any consequences. Look at him; he has four arms and is twice your size. You don't stand a chance against him. Please leave. I'll be okay."

"I will never leave you. I'd rather be a sex-slave with you than be free without you," I surprise myself with my rather emotional confession.

"Thank you, Spock. I doubt that I can change your mind, but I will let you know how I feel about this later."

"Understood, Captain."

I walk over and stand face-to-face with my adversary on the stage.

"Done talking to you boyfriend?"

"I bed your pardon," my astonished look brings an amused smirk from Taxel.

"I believe you are confused. James Kirk is my captain and my friend. There is nothing more than friendship between us."

"I've seen the way you look at each other. You both love each other. You've been ripping each other's clothes off in your mind since you saw each other. I didn't know Vulcans blush. Anyway, it would take a moron not to notice it."

"You are meddling in affairs that are not yours to meddle in."

"Whatever you say, Stretch," Taxel winks.

I turn to Jim, mortified. I do not know what to do or say; I simply shrug. Kirk begins to say something, but I am tackled from behind.

We struggle for a moment as he wraps two hands around my neck. I finally get a good hold on one of his left arms and flip him over my back. Taxel lands with a loud thud halfway across the stage. It takes a moment for him to get up, but he does.

"Nice throw," he mutters as he lunges at me again.

I simply step aside, but he is expecting it. Taxel shoves me into a nearby wall. He only uses two hands to hold me in place. The other two are trying to remove my clothes as he grinds on my thigh.

"Something tells me that you will be my favorite. I can only begin to fantasize about all of the things I am going to do to you."

He gropes at me in my most intimate of places and tries to kiss me. I struggle, but he is much stronger than me. He gives up on the kisses and move to my right ear. He traces along the point of my ear. I am pinned to the wall with no way to fight back; I how this is going to end. He uses his lower right arm to allow my pants to fall to the ground.

His only mistake: ripping off my shirts. The distance he puts between us is just enough space for me to slip my hand up to his shoulder. Taxel falls to the floor like a rag doll.

Standing before those people, I have never felt more exposed in my life; my pants are on the floor and my shirts are in one of Taxel's massive hands. I reach down, pull up my pants, and stand back up.

I approach my Captain in sheer shock. For a human, the experience would be horrible, but for a Vulcan, it is degrading in every sense of the word.

"Spock, are you okay?"

The concern in his eyes almost brings me to tears. I need to meditate and resolve the situation in my mind.

"Indeed. If you don't mind, I would like to leave now," I whisper unable to make eye contact.

I call Scotty and request to be beamed up. I feel my molecules pulled apart and put back together. I walk towards the door without looking at anyone in the room, but I know they are staring at my naked torso in shock.

"Spock."

I stop but do not turn around. I can't look into those knowing eyes.

"Can you help me with the handcuffs? I have something that can remove them in my room, but I cannot do it by myself."

I know he just wants me to go to his room so we can talk about the traumatizing ordeal. I don't want to talk, but I've never been able to say no to him; besides, it is either him or McCoy, and McCoy is not as sensitive to Vulcan affairs as Jim is.

I nod and walk out. I feel every set of eyes drilling into me as I walk past. I don't know what they are expecting, but I will not give it to them.

I walk into Jim's room without permission to wait for him because I can't stay out in the hall looking this way. I wait for 1.65 minutes before he walks in.

Jim immediately sinks onto his bed and puts his head in his shackled hands, and he begins to sob softly.

"Are you injured," I inquire.

"No, but you are. It's all my fault. This shouldn't have happened to you. It just got out of control. I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"What do you mean," I ask more forcefully that I intend to.

"I set this up. You were supposed to rescue me and be my hero, but Taxel took it too far. I said he couldn't do anything with water and to do nothing remotely considered to degrading to you. You weren't meant to get hurt."  
I feel a dull ache as I see the human that means the most to me in tears for my sake. I can't stand to see him in any kind of pain. I sit down next to him and gather him in my arms. Jim tries to push me away, but I easily hold him in place.

"I hurt you, Spock. I don't deserve your compassion. I don't deserve your friendship."

"Jim tilts his head back to look at me and I kiss him. The kiss starts off gentle. I feel myself trying to incorporate every feeling I have ever felt into this gentle kiss.

Jim pulls away first. As usual, it is difficult to tell what he is thinking. I reach up to wipe his tears away. My fingers make contact with his skin and an electric current races through my whole body. I feel longing and lust that I didn't know Jim possessed for me.

I have my Captain under me full of bewilderment, before he even knows what happened to him.

"Spock, what are-" I interrupt him by placing my mouth over his.

Jim continues to fight me; he tries to push me away, but he cannot hope to be stronger than a Vulcan. I grab the chain of his handcuffs and hold his hands over his head. I rub my thigh into his crotch while I move my mouth to his neck which elicits a delightful moan.

"I can't let you do this. I demand that you stop this instant. Listen to your Captain," he says, convincing no one.

"I believe I won a sex-slave and I expect my needs to be met," I growl into his neck. "I will continue with my current course of action whether you like it or not, but this will be more enjoyable for you if you are consensual and actively involved."

"Spock."

I remove the black cloth and take in the beauty of this man. I groan from desire and lust.

"What's wrong," fear spreads across Jim's face.

"Nothing. I just won an aesthetically pleasing slave and there are so many things I want to do to him."

"Did you just say I am hot and you want to fuck me?"

After a moment of thought, I respond, "I believe I did."

I release Jim's hands and remove the rest of my clothing. Our naked bodies are pressed together, but we are not close enough. I kiss Jim again and he snakes his tongue into my mouth. I deepen the kiss; it becomes urgent, needy.

"Fuck the foreplay, Spock. I want you inside of me now," Jim pants between kisses.

I sit back on my heels and lift Jim's legs unto my shoulders. I shift forward and guide my erections into Jim. I feel his muscles tighten around me and I can barely suppress a shudder. The heat is almost unbearably good. I don't know how long either one of us can last. Years of denial and finally having fulfillment has driven us both to the edge.

I begin slowly at first to allow Jim to adjust but he pants, "Don't go easy on me, Spock. I like it rough."

I increase my speed to the audible delight of my partner. His hands seem to be everywhere at once. They are traversing the length of my spine with needy nails leaving green trails in their wake.

I brush against Jim's prostate, and he arches him back in ecstasy.

"Harder," Jim moans. "There, Spock."

Jim matches each trust and writhes underneath me. He is so beautiful. Sweat is shining off of his brow and his eyes are closed shut as if concentrating. My Captain.

The pace becomes frantic and urgent. I'm hitting Jim's prostate with every thrust. I feel a tightening in my abdomen, but I need this to last longer; this moment can't end.

Jim reaches between us and starts pleasuring himself. The sight of him stroking himself sends me over the edge, but Jim isn't far behind. I feel his muscles clenching and spasming as I empty myself in him.

My heart is racing, and my arms are threatening to give out from under me. I remove Jim's legs from my shoulder and collapse on the bed next to him. Jim, my Captain and my love, grabs pulls me into his arms, and we drift off into a peaceful. My last thought was that I passed the test. I passed the most important test of my life. My reward: James T. Kirk.


End file.
